crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Cortex
Team Cortex (known as Team Evil in the GBA version) is a team composed of Doctor Neo Cortex, Doctor N. Gin, Tiny Tiger and Doctor Nefarious Tropy (when he is unlocked). They are the anti-hero team of Crash Nitro Kart and one of the two main teams in Adventure Mode. The other opposing team is Team Bandicoot. They appear once again in Crash Tag Team Racing, although with a different lineup including Nina Cortex. Racers *Doctor Neo Cortex (Intermediate; best at acceleration) *Doctor N. Gin (Beginner; best at turning) *Tiny Tiger (Advanced; best at speed) *Doctor Nefarious Tropy (Advanced; best at speed and acceleration) (unlocked by beating all of his ghosts in Time Trial mode) *Nina Cortex Mask *Uka Uka﻿ Story Their story begins on a average night: Inside the Cortex Castle, Cortex is pacing in one room wondering how he could defeat the Bandicoots and take over the world. While Tiny was playing checkers by himself, he mentions that he could squash the Bandicoots with Cortex saying that he knows that but that Tiny has failed many times. Cortex sends Tiny to see if Doctor N. Gin needs assistance. While N. Gin is working on his race car, he tells Dingodile to pull the switch. Tiny arrives and squashes Dingodile who was behind the front door. Then, a strange bright light comes out of the window. N. Gin asked angrily and anxiously "What did you break now?" as Tiny shrugs being just as confused as he is. Cortex also notices the light. Meanwhile, part their castle gets abducted by Velo. The trio later finds themselves in Velo's coliseum, as they noticed Crash, Crunch, and Coco on their abducted home. The two trios then start to fight, until they see a hologram of Emperor Velo the 27th. Velo claims that he has heard of the six's racing skills and wants them to race. If they refuse, Earth gets destroyed. Upon choosing Team Cortex, Velo asks Cortex if he's willing to race. Cortex says "We'll win easily." After Team Cortex defeats the champions of all the worlds, Velo challenges Team Cortex to the Galaxy Championship, where Velo himself races against them. After Team Cortex wins, he gets so angry that he says that they cannot leave until they get all of the time relics and beat him once more. After getting all of the time relics and beating Velo again, he causes himself to explode, revealing himself to be a small gremlin-like version of himself in a robot suit. Cortex decides to steal Velo's scepter. After Tiny gives Velo a mean look, Velo decides to give the scepter to Cortex. Cortex used the scepter to get back to Earth but the scepter breaks and they get transported to Terra. Tiny fixes the scepter and upon raising it, finds himself worshiped by the natives, aggravating Cortex to call him a buffoon. Video Crash Nitro Kart All Cutscenes - Team Cortex|All of the story mode cutscenes for Team Cortex Gallery Crash Nitro Kart boxart.jpg Covercnkjap.jpg CNKTeams1 500.png|The choosing lineup of Teams Bandicoot and Cortex in the console version. Crash Nitro Kart Meteor Gorge Promotional Desktop.png Barinruinart.png Deepseadrivingconcept.PNG Arena3.png Velovault.png TinyVSRealVelo.png CortexHoldingVelosScepter.png Cortex and Tiny.jpg CNK Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Doctor Neo Cortex. N. Cortex CNK.png CortexNitroKart.png Dr. Neo Cortex Crash Nitro Kart.png Crash Nitro Kart Neo Cortex.png Cortex-0.png|N. Cortex's mugshot from CNK. GIN.png|Doctor N. Gin. Crash Nitro Kart Doctor N. Gin In-Kart.png Crash Nitro Kart N. Gin.png N. Gin Crash Nitro Kart.png Doctor N. Gin Crash Nitro Kart.png Crash Nitro Kart Doctor N. Gin.png N. Gin Nitro Kart.png N.Gin.png|N. Gin's mugshot from CNK. N.Gin Beta.png|N. Gin's beta mugshot from CNK. Crash Nitro Kart Tiny Tiger.png|Tiny Tiger. TinyVictoryCrashNitroKart.png Tiny Tiger Crash Nitro Kart.png Tiny Tiger CNK.png Crash Nitro Kart Tiny.png Nitro Kart Tiny Tiger.png TinyNitroKartRender.png Crash Nitro Kart Tiny Tiger In-Kart.png Tiny-0.png|Tiny's mugshot from CNK. Tiny Beta.png|Tiny's beta mugshot from CNK. CNK Uka Uka.png|Uka Uka. Crash Nitro Kart Uka Uka.png Uka Uka Nitro Kart.png Uka Uka CNK.png Crash Nitro Kart Uka Uka Icon.png CNK N. Tropy.png|Doctor Nefarious Tropy. Crash Nitro Kart Dr. Nefarious Tropy.png Crash Nitro Kart Doctor Nefarious Tropy.png CNK Doctor Nefarious Tropy.png N.Tropy.png|N. Tropy's mugshot from CNK. N.Tropy Beta.png|N. Tropy's beta mugshot from CNK. Crash Nitro Kart Cortex Castle Ruins.png Nitro Kart Team Cortex Kart.png Team Cortex Kart.png Crash Nitro Kart Team Cortex Kart.png CNK Team Cortex Kart.png Team Cortex Kart CNK.png Trivia *Tiny Tiger is the only one on the team who is neither a doctor, nor a human. **He is also the only one on the team whose name doesn't begin with "N". *All Team Cortex members were bosses in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped and Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure. **N. Tropy (who is unlockable) is only fought in Warped, however. *All Team Cortex members are different in color (Cortex - Yellow, N. Gin - Sunburnt pink, Tiny - Orange, N. Tropy - Blue). *All Team Cortex members drive red ATV bikes, meaning that their signature team color is red. es:Equipo Cortex fr:Équipe Cortex Category:Teams Category:Team Cortex Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled